Entrevistas y notas
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Haibaku Ishida ha sido seleccionado para ser entrevistador sugoi. Entrevistará a representaciones de naciones en el mundo. Imagínate las relaciones que tienen. Habrá Yaoi, Yuri, hetero, comentarios sugestivos, relaciones con notas reales en el mundo, etcétera.. PRIMER FIC DE HETALIA!


Yo: Hola, soy muy hello ahora?

Shun: No te creas

Yo: Es mi fic por la graduación nwn

Gray: GENIAL!

Yo: Bueno, será lo más genial que habría de hacer.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz, o Mexico hubiera sido personaje oficial secundario de Hetalia.

Nota: Me empezó a encantar la serie debido a cierto fic basado en Corea del Norte.

* * *

- Hello - dijo Haibaku apareciendo - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y esto es "Entrevistas y notas", las entevistas y notas que van a ver son algo raras pero espero les gusten. La primera entrevista será con... ISRAEL!

- Shalom - dijo Israel apareciendo. Tiene cabello catsaño oscuro, lleva ropa árabe y tiene la tez morena.

- Quiero hacerte unas preguntas

- Suelta

- ¿Es cierto que tienes problemas con los árabes?

- Lamentablemente sí - dijo Israel muy enojado

- Y eso? - dijo Haibaku haciéndose el baka (si sabe, pero quiere que Israel le amplíe)

- Todo inició porque Jehová le dió a Abraham una promesa de que tendría un hijo en vejez, pero se apresuró y tuvo hijo con una esclava, su esposa se indignó y la echó del lugar después de que naciera Issac. Así que Agar e Ismael se fueron y Sara dijo que nunca coexistirán con los suyos mientras ella siga viva. De ahí salieron los árabes, y por eso me odian.

- ¿Qué problemas has tenido en los últimos años?

- Alemania-san me había torturado durante la segunda guerra mundial acusándome de haberle causado problemas - dijo Israel triste - Luego regresé a mi patria gracias a America, Francia, Rusia e Inglaterra. Pero... mis "vecinos" no lo tomaron bien y me atacaron y abusaron de mi. Con todo y todo les gané, XDDDDDDD

- Y despúes?

- Bueno, mis problemas han sido el grupo radical Hamas, quien me ha pedido que le ceda Jerusalén del Este y su territorio natal a Palestina-kun, pero ellos junto con la Organización de Liberación de Palestina no solo quieren que Palestina se quede con su territorio, QUIEREN A JERUSALÉN! Pero mi jefe y subjefe no quieren que termine el conflicto contra Palestina porque tiene que entender que Jerusalén es capital eterna de MI TERRITORIO, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será!

- Me imagino que no tienes problemas sólo con Palestina, no?

- No, también tengo problemas con Rusia - dijo Israel tajante - Muchos teologos y profetas dicen que Magog, el de la profecía biblica del Apocalipsis (Revelaciones) es Rusia, y cabe destacar que en su territorio, tanto él como su tierra no tienen mucho amor hacia mi, me entiendes, no?

- Creo

- Otro vecino con el que he sido enemigo mortal ha sido el estúpido idiota de Irán

- Ah, típico

- Sí, típico. - Israel fastidiado - Su subjefe anterior (referido a Ahmadinejad) dijo que soy una mancha vergonzosa que hay que borrar del mapa, y que la nueva ola de violencia contra mi me erradicará. Otro problema es Etiopía, y ni se diga de Libia.

- Parece que por lo que veo hay casi un ODIO global en tu contra

- Si - Israel - Sólo tengo un aliado incondicional. America-san

- SI - Dijo América apareciendo - El heroe más grande del mundo siempre a su servicio!

- Bueno ._.U - Haibaku - Los terroristas justifican los ataques a tu territorio.

- En serio?

- Dicen que tu amistad con Israel hace que los grupos terroristas se indignen y que si no hay estado autónomo de Palestina o que Israel deje de hacer colonización, te seguirán atacando

- Bah! - dijo América con aires de grandeza - De todos modos no destronarán mi territorio. Soy el mejor.

- Bueno ._.U - Haibaku - Y pensar que has hecho muchas cosas buenas, pero otras NO TAN BUENAS, como el de la incursión a Vietnam. Al final se fue a los brazos del comunismo a pesar del napalm.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA! - Israel riéndose - todavía recuerdo ese momento. Fue humillante

- ¬¬ - América fastidiado - Lo único que quiero es ponerle fin a la discordia entre musulmanes e israelitas, pero parece que ni Israel-kun, ni sus jefes harán caso.

- ¿Qué esperabas, América? - dijo Haibaku - Además tu tienes muchos enemigos

- Por ejemplo, Cuba. - América fastidiado - El traidor de la guerra fría que se fue a los brazos del comunismo. Desde entonces contraté jefes para que los latinoamericanos no tuvieran socialismo. Excepto México-chan, ella es mixta.

- DEBISTE HABER PREVISTO LAS TORTURAS CONTRA ESOS POBRES CHICOS! - Gritó Haibaku aterrado

- Pero si así la "amenaza roja" no consigue su territorio, que así sea.

- Otro enemigo que tienes es ahorita venezuela, quien está indignado contigo después de la muerte de Hugo Chavez

- ¡YO NO MATÉ A CHAVEZ!

- No diría eso Venezuela, ya que es socialista bolivariano - Haibaku riéndose - Irán también te odia.

- No me lo recuerdes - dijo América fastidiado - Le dije millones de veces que deje las armas nucleares de uranio y que deje la energía nuclear, pero dice que no hay e insiste en que son públicas y transparentes! ¡Por favor!

- Y qué dices de Corea del Norte?

- Ese me odia hasta los huesos - dijo América - Con los demás, no confía en nadie, y menos ahora que ese Snowden expuso que estaba espiandolos a todos.

- Eso fue bajo - dijo Haibaku expresando su molestia - No debiste haberlo hecho, y no quieres darnos el por qué! ¿POR QUÉ NOS ESTABA ES...

- LALALALALALALA! - Gritó AMérica tapandose los oídos - NO OIGO, NO OIGO, SOY DE PALO, TENGO OREJAS DE PESCADO!

- Ok O.o - Haibaku - Pero Corea del Sur te admira mucho

- Y anda copiandome a mi y a Japón.

- xD - Haibaku - Y con China

- China y yo nos llevamos bien

- Ok

- Y con Pakistan

- Por el matamos a Bin laden

- Brasil

- También - dijo América - Ahora que lo pienso, ella tiene problemas en su territorio.

- Pero se ve bien BUENOTA! Pero le preguntaré la próxima vez

- Ok - dijo América

Minutos después

- Cómo te va Corea del Sur

- Contento

- Cómo te sentiste al ser criticado en tu territorio por lo de tu personaje?

- No comentaré eso

- ¿Cómo te llevas con Norcorea?

- Nos maltratamos mucho recientemente. Podría haber guerra de nuevo

- Como Pakistán contra India?

- Si

Después

- China, es cierto que tienes hermanos?

- Taiwán, Corea y Japon

- ¿Qué dicen?

- No creo, ni hablamos el mismo idioma - dijo Japón

- Yo estoy enamorado de él - dijo Corea del Norte

- YO LO ODIO! - Gritó Taiwán furiosa

- A mi me cae bien - dijo Surcorea

- Japón, no importa, Norcorea, no seas gacho! Taiwán, recuerda de dónde naciste! Surcorea, te entiendo, PERO NO ME ACOSES!

- ¿Qué opinan del cristianismo?

- No me interesa ya - Japón

- ¡LOS MALDIGO! - gritó Corea del Norte - POR SU CULPA HAY INMORALIDADES Y MALTRATAN A SUS NIÑOS! ¡NOSOTROS TRATAMOS BIEN A LOS NUESTROS POR ORDENES DE NUESTRO LÍDER!

- Yo ni conozco a los cristianos - dijo Taiwán

- Yo también los odio - dijo China - No quiero contrarevolucionarios. Ellos dicen "sólo queremos predicar de Cristo" pero ¿a precio de corromper nuestros valores?

- ES QUE NO SABEN LO QUE SIENTEN! - Gritó Corea del Sur - NUESTRA COREA DEL SUR ES PAÍS DE CRISTIANOS, ALBERGAMOS LA IGLESIA MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO Y SI NO FUERA POR EL CRISTIANISMO COREA DEL SUR NO SERÍA POTENCIA MUNDIAL!

- Eso es cierto - dijo Haibaku - Nos vemos en otra ocasión


End file.
